Emmett Saved me
by Be.Careful.I.May.Bite
Summary: Emmett and Bella, brother and sister bonding moment. Basically they go to Port Angeles and she almost has the same fate as someone very important to Emmett, what will Emmett do, how will Bella react? One shot, suggestive themes, details of almost rape, swearing and violence.


_**Hey, this popped into my head, probably just a one shot :D xxxxxxxxx basically this is after twilight but before new moon, Bella is still nervous around our Teddy bear so this is her bonding with him ;) **_

_**Emmett saved me. **_

_**Bella's POV.**_

"Bella are you sure?" Edward asked me, again. I sighed.

"Edward, I'll be fine, go and get me a mountain lion." I giggled.

"And me Eddiekins." Emmett mimicked in a squeaky voice.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I love you." He smiled, before I could respond however.

"AW! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Emmett laughed and did smooch noises in the air, Rosalie pinched his lips between 2 fingers.

"Emmett, be good."

"I'm not five. I will be good, I'm always good." He said in a muffled voice then winked at her suggestively.

She kissed him passionately.

"I love you."

"Love you too Rosa-pop, see you soon." He hugged her, then kissed her forehead.

"Edward! Come on!" She yelled already outside, I had literally blinked.

Edward kissed me on the cheek and left me with Emmett.

"So Bella, what should we do?" He asked me.

"Erm, I don't know Emmett, what do you usually do on Friday night?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind." I blushed furiously.

He laughed. "What do you usually do?"

"Just read I guess."

"Boring!" He fake yawned.

"Hey! Don't be mean! Reading's fun." I defended then blushed again.

"Sure it is, what are you reading in English class?"

"Of mice and men."

"Not that." He scowled.

"What? It's really good."

"Yeah I know, but everyone always says I'm like Lennie and it's kinda mean." He fake pouted. "I get the same grades as the other guys." He whined.

"Aw I'm sure it's not that bad…Lennie." I burst out laughing.

"Oh ha ha ha, funny." I was scared he was offended. "Anyhoo let's get you to a good bookstore then." He winked.

I sighed in relief.

"The library's crap here." I pointed out.

"Port Angeles is much better." He shrugged into a black leather jacket.

"Do you have a jacket?" He asked looking at my bare arms.

"No, I'll be fine." I said , not wanting to be any trouble.

"Naw, Edward'll have my ashes." He ran upstairs. He was back in a second with a dark crimson leather jacket probably worth thousands of dollars. He handed it to me.

"Who's is it?" I asked.

"Rose's."

"I'm not sure if.." I began.

"Bella, you're part of the family now, Alice is a pixie so her stuff is too small, I don't want to go in Carlisle and Esme's room , not after what heard last night." He shuddered. "Unless you want to wear this," He gestured to his own jacket, which would be huge on me. "Then you're wearing that." He folded his arms stubbornly.

Oh if he thought he could out stubborn me he had another thing coming.

"I can wait here all night Bella, I have got eternity." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and put the jacket on, it practically fit just a little long on my arms. Emmett walked a little closer. He gently took my wrists and rolled the sleeves up so it fit. I smiled at him warmly.

He grinned back.

He grabbed his wallet and keys. "Let's go!" He flashed his dimples and ran out.

I chased him outside, he was nowhere to be seen.

"EMMETT!" I yelled, getting scared, it was really dark out here.

"BOO!" A deep voice yelled and hands grabbed me from behind. I screamed at the top of my voice.

Booming laughter erupted from behind me. I turned around and glared at Emmett.

"Priceless Bella." He snickered.

"Meanie." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Gasp! I am hurt by your words Bella!" He joked. "Now come on, get in the jeep."

He laughed when I couldn't get up.

"You know you could help." I glared.

"I could." He pondered with a smirk.

"Emmett…please." I begged.

"Oh alright." He smiled, within a second his hands were on my hips and he had lifted me into the passenger seat, obviously I blushed.

"Need help with your seatbelt too me lady?" He asked in an English accent. I giggled.

"Why of course kind sir."

He chuckled and strapped me into the harness, he tipped an imaginary hat on his head and shut the door, within a second he was in his seat beside me.

We set off.

"What music Bella?"

"I don't mind."

"Fine." He shrugged and put on _I just had sex by those guys and Akon _I forgot what those guys were called. He put it on full blast and rolled down the windows, then . .

HELP ME!

He started to sing along in a surprisingly nice voice. Finally the song ended.

"You did say you didn't mind." He laughed.

"I guess I brought that on myself." I sighed. "How do you sing like that?" I asked.

"Well being a vampire helps, it kind of smooth's your voice out, to make you more appealing to your prey." He said creepily, then smiled. "But I was okay as a human, my parents made me and my brothers join church choir, what a blast." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, well I was forced to go to ballet as a kid." I shuddered at the memory of James.

"Well I'm glad I wasn't forced into that." He laughed.

_Gangnam Style_ started to play, but only the ayyyyyyy sexy lady part, I realised it was his phone.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He answered.

"Wait, what? Slow down Hun."

"Does Edward know?"

"Make sure he doesn't, it's probably nothing honey, no need to get him more paranoid, if that's even possible."

"We're going to Port Angeles to shop, we were bored."

"Yeah I miss you too, love you beautiful." He hung up.

"Awww." I smiled at him.

"What?"

I didn't answer.

"What?" He growled.

"You're so cute on the phone with Rosalie." He looked confused.

"You call her honey and Hun." I smiled.

"Oh shut up." He smirked.

"What are you not telling Edward?" I asked.

"Oh Alice saw something but she doesn't know what, no need to worry poor Eddiekins." He shrugged.

"Wait! What's my ringtone?" I asked.

"Call me." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

_Tubthumping _came on. I glared at him. He laughed more.

"If it makes you feel any better, Edward's is, _Like a virgin, _Jasper's is_ Don't go wasting your emotions, _Alice's is _that's so raven_ theme tune _ ,_Carlisle's is_ I need a doctor. _And Esme's is her yelling at me, I recorded her screaming 'EMMETT DALE MCCARTY CULLEN!' then played it on a loop, it really annoys her."

"I think I'll set yours to, Gummy bear, oh! Better! Bear necessity's!"

"No fair!"

"Too bad Blue."

He pouted.

"Anyhoo, we're here, let's find a shop for you." He jumped out.

"We're here already?" I asked, we'd only been in the car for 20 minutes!

"Yep." He extended his arm so I could get down, I smiled and hopped out, stumbling obviously, He quickly caught me, laughing.

"You're funny when you fall."

"You know I bet you were clumsy as a human too."

"Not a chance." He stuck his tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes. We headed for the bookstore up the street, it was pretty small but was much more stocked than Forks. We looked around for a while.

My tummy rumbled.

"I'll go make food reservations at Bella Italia? You sound hungry." Emmett chuckled.

"Sure, meet you there in 10?"

"Yep." He nodded and rushed out. After 5 minutes I had bought 3 books and set off out. I walked down the backstreet because it was quicker.

I suddenly got the feeling I was being followed, I sped up.

An arm secured itself around my waist, "Don't run sweetheart, I just want to play." A gruff voice said down my ear, making me squirm.

"Leave me alone." I tried to get out of his iron grip, I fell forwards, into another man. "Whoa there sweet cheeks, don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours do we?"

"Please, I need to be somewhere." I begged.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, you're staying here with us." He ripped my jacket off and threw it on the ground, then pushed me so I landed on it.

"Ow!" I whimpered.

"Didn't mean to hurt you baby, come here give old Dom a hug." The first man said and licked his lips.

"Just let me go…please." I whispered.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

Something wasn't right, Bella wasn't here and it had been 20 minutes. I tried to call her again, straight to voicemail.

"SAVE THIS TABLE!" I yelled to the waitress on the way out, I ran as fast as I could human speed to the bookstore, I followed her scent down an alleyway.

"No, please." Bella whimpered.

2 men laughed.

"Bella?" I yelled but it came out as a whisper, I was scared, me Emmett Cullen was scared. I ran towards the sound of the laughter, growling.

"Don't be like that baby." A man said as Bella tried to scream.

My mind flashed back to when Rose told me all about what that piece of scum Royce did to her. I snarled. She had even told me what they had said, well that was one of their lines. I roared and sped over to them.

"Let the girl go." I said as calmly as I could without ripping their heads off.

"Or what?" A man said without turning around.

"Do you really want to fucking know?" I growled and stepped closer. The other man looked at me and gulped.

"Dom, erm look." He pointed at me.

"What?" Dom groaned but turned to look at me, he stepped back, taking in my size, I smiled internally I love intimidating scum like him.

"This is all a misunderstanding." He nervously laughed.

"Oh really? Then why is my baby sister on the floor crying with a ripped shirt and 2 men towering over her, trying to rape her?! HOW THE FUCK IS THAT A MISUNDERSTANDING DOM?!" I roared at the top of my voice, the other guy screamed and ran, I quickly grabbed him by the shirt, he was lifted a few inches of the ground, I threw him onto the concrete.

"We weren't about to rape her." Dom said and gulped.

"Oh really? Just so happens I know a rapist when I see one." I yelled and kicked him in the balls, I was so angry.

"Now you 2 are going to stay the fuck there on the fucking ground where I can see you while I sort my sister out and while I call the cops okay? Or would you rather me just kill your miserable asses now?" I hissed.

"We'll stay." Dom nodded, the other guy was frozen in fear.

I carefully made my way to Bella, sitting down next to her, in front of the men.

"Bella?"

She opened her eyes, they had been squeezed shut since I had kicked Dom.

"Oh Emmett!" She wrapped her arms around me and cried. I pulled her off the concrete and into my lap.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She nodded into my chest.

I took of my jacket and wrapped it around her, zipping it up. Somehow girls always feel better wearing a guy's jacket, that's what Alice and Rose tell me anyway. I pulled my phone out and dialled 911.

The cops were on their way.

They took the scum, I told them to give them a life sentence.

"Come on Bella, let's go." I said and put my arm around her. We walked to the restaurant.

"Do you want to eat here or go back?" I asked softly.

"Go back."

_**Bella's POV.**_

That was the scariest experience of my life! I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I had no idea Emmett could be so scary, sure I knew he could be scary, anyone who was that tall and muscular can be scary. I snuggled into his jacket on the way back. He put on some slow relaxing music and was silent the whole way back.

He carried me back into the house and put me on the sofa.

"I'll make you some food." He smiled and ran to the kitchen, I sat there, staring at the wall for about 20 minutes. Emmett brought out some burgers and set it down in front of me.

"I made you burgers." He smiled and sat next to me.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked.

"Mean what?" He looked confused.

"You called me your baby sister, was that all a show?" Tears began to form, remembering it all.

"No, it wasn't a show Bella, you're my baby sister, if anyone messes with you they've got me to answer to, okay?" He put his big arm around me.

"Okay." I hugged him. He kissed my hair.

"Em?"

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry."

He laughed. "You have burgers there."

"Oh yeah." I smiled and started eating.

_Like a virgin _started to play on his phone.

"Let the fire be started 'cos I ain't gonna be living tomorrow." Emmett winked at me before answering.

_**There you go! Took me ages to write that but oh well done now! Tell me what you think! XD xxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
